cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trrainfinita
Trrainfinita is a growing, moderately developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it very kindly as a 'bad ass nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of trrainfinita work diligently to produce Pigs and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of trrainfinita has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. trrainfinita allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has no definite position on new immigration. trrainfinita believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. trrainfinita will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Days in Comecon Freespiners choose COMECON to be the fist alliance of trrainfinita . When he joined comecon had about 20 members , but days after he joined comecon got under a raid from another alliance causing it to lose 5 members .Trrainfinita did not have any role in that raid. Conditions in comecon Conditions in comecon were very poor. The general secretary at the time gorbachov had failed to provide any guidance for his members mainly because of his lack of experience as a alliance leader and nation ruler. If fact he had failed to inform his members of the existence of a charter.Freespiners still recalls the conversation when he found out about of the comecon chartar. - "hey guys,lets make a charter!": freespiners -" we already have one".: gorbachov -" oh" : freespiners But despite the hard conditions freespiners managed to survive and build his nation thanks to some guides he found on the CN forum . Trrainfinita soon was one of the top nations in comecon. First Goon Raid: About 2 months after he joined comecon was under attack again. The goons had launched a raid on comecon. Trrainfinita was attacked by 2 goon nations . Freespiners put up a good fight and managed to send one of them into anarchy. While the second nation was economically exhausted and stopped sending attacks. Thus freespiners focused on helping his fellow members buy sending some aid. In the aftermath of this incident a security council was created and freespiners became one of its members. Second Goon Raid: After about 20 days from the first raid the goons launched another raid on comecon. This time utilizing nukes. Luckily trrainfinita was not attacked. The security council was called into action . Though most council members and gorbachov urged that an extensive attack should be launched on the Goons. Freespiners at time the leader of the council refused this idea. And aimed at solving things diplomatically.he said: He suggested instead that they sign a protectorate treaty with the Phoenix Federation. After convincing the members. Negotiations began and the treaty was finally signed ending the raids. The Reforms: After being freed from the constant raids freespiners and other members of comecon decided that they should create a more organized form of government . Initially the idea was to form other councils similar to the security council, but that idea was soon reconsidered due to concerns of the ability of the councils to lead the alliance as a whole . So it was decided that a new elected head shall be created for comecon the prime minister soon replaced the general secretary . The PM should assign the ministers. Also a council of deputies was created and it is to be elected too. Freespiners became the first prime minister of comecon after winning by receiving 100% of the votes. At the time comecon had 12 members. note: freespiners was the only candidate in this election. The Hijacking of Comecon: Sometime before the reforms a new members named experienced requested to join comecon.He was soon elected as a deputy (thus receiving a alliance heir mask). He used his power to ban all members then renamed the alliance to frog and later created an alliance name comecon thus stealing comecon's name. This announcement was left by experienced Announcement Title Views 4/22/2014 5:55:17 PM BURN 8 OH YEAH! NICE NEW AA BABY. I EVEN LEFT YOU A RECRUIT I FOUND TODAY! SEE, I WAS NICE! Gorbachov quickly overthrow freespiners and he refused to accept him back into the alliance claiming that he was the mastermind behind the hijacking , but after being pressured by the members gorbachev let freespiners back to the alliance but he had made himself supreme ruler again , and thus freespiners decided to leave for NPO . On 4/29/2014 7:17:04 AM freespiners joined NPO despite being asked by the members and gorbachov to stay. Days in the Order: Few days after applying trrainfinita was accepted into the order and managed to pass the academy. Jobs: As soon as he was accepted freespiners looked for ways to help the order. Fist he joined the recruiter crops and did a great job there . After that freespiners joined the pacifica financial as an analyst (then called department of economic affairs) this was advised to him by his mentor. Mentoring and Comradeship: Hakora Kiyanto was assigned to mentor freespiners and, she did a great job. Special Operation Group Doom War